1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for receiving a pair of memory modules therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Duplex profile connector assembly for receiving modules therein is common knowledge in the area of PC industry. U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,472 discloses such a connector assembly, the assembly includes a lower housing and an upper housing substantially offsetting with each other in a front-to-rear direction. Each housing defines two rows of passageways on two sides of a central slot, in which the corresponding module is received. A plurality of terminals are received within the corresponding passageways wherein a tail of each terminal extends downward to be mounted on a PCB.
Due to continuing trend toward complicated and improved electrical performance by the electronic device, said assembly doesn't meet the new requirement, and a new electrical connector assembly is needed.